Five Country University
by Plumlover4ever
Summary: Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata are very different girls. Really they only have the fact they're going to Five Country University and are sharing a room. Over time though, perhaps a friendship can form along despite rival girls, odd teachers, and love interests causing havoc. **Rated M for later chapters* *PossibleYamaSaku or Itasaku and Sasuhina or Saihina.* I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been like FOREVER since I last posted but my sister and I are writing an AU for Naruto where it is modern day and in college! I'd link her account but she isn't with us on this site. I'm starting college this Fall so this will be a great destresser. I write for Sakura and she writes for Hinata. Bunch of couples and we haven't decided final ones for Saku and Hina. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Five Country University came into Haruno Sakura's view as her mom turned the corner. This would be her first year away from home and in a different city than her home town of Konoha. Taking a deep breath as her mom pulled up to the dorms, Sakura pushed open her door and stretched her legs, then walking around to the trunk.

"Sweetie I'm so proud of you. Your first year as a college student. You've really grown up." Her mom said giving her a big hug. "Be safe and you know that you can call your father and I whenever you need to. And I'm sure you'll make friends fast."

"Thanks mom. And I know that Naruto and Sasuke are starting here too, so I'll at least have them with me." Sakura returned her mother's hug then grabbed her bags out of the car and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Now get back to dad. He needs all the help he can get after that injury at work. I love you both."

"And we love you. We'll see you at Christmas." Her mom gave her one last hug and climbed into her car to drive off.

Blinking back her tears Sakura lugged her baggage to her room, 215. Opening the door she saw that she was the first one there and set her stuff on the bed to the right. She started unpacking and wondering when her roommate, Hyuuga Hinata, would show up.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata took a deep breath, standing in front of The Five Country University. So this would be where she would spend her first year away from home? She wasn't sure if she was ready for it, she was shy, had a stutter, and her heart wasn't in the best condition.

"Well?" Neji, her older cousin began, "Are we going in or not? I already had to wait a year for you, no reason to wait longer."

"Ah, of course, just give me a minute Naji-niisan." Hinata replied, oh she was such a burden. Neji hadn't been able to go to college right out of high school due to being her bodyguard. It had been that way for so long, she never dared ask what he wanted though, it only made him angry. Taking a deep breath she picked up her bags, "Well then, let's get going."

"Well then, let's hurry in." Without a second hesitation he shot forward, leaving Hinata to trail behind him.

They departed in the opening of the dorm area. He was in room 105, on the first floor, his roommate someone called "Jugo". Hinata quickly climbed the stairs, pulling her luggage along, her room was room 215. Haruno Sakura was the name of her roommate…hopefully she wasn't too loud. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, only to be greeted by flying clothing.

* * *

**Hope that was a good first chapter. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello there, I'm the sister mentioned in the first chapter, every other chapter I'll have the honor of doing author's notes! Alright, now let's get down to business, there's a pole on her account for endgame couples. All you need to do is choose the combo you like the best and vote, it's a blind pole so don't even think of trying and following the popular vote. Now, since my sister can whine a lot she told me to put the fact that Yamato is a professor's assistant, and thus no longer a student if you choose to pair him with Sakura. Now let's stop the rambling, enjoy the story! _

* * *

Hinata let out a squeak, ducking as the sports bra coming for her head narrowly flew over. "E-Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt you….i-if you were busy." She mumbled, looking across the room at the pink haired girl that could only be her roommate.

"Ah?" The other girl blinked, realizing what she'd just done, "I'm sorry! You must be Hinata-chan! Please, come on in, I didn't mean to throw that at you."

"O-of course…" Hinata took a step into the room, "B-But can I ask why you threw the uh…sports bra in the first place?"

"That?" Sakura laughed nervously, "Well…it's just…that's my least favorite bra, my mom packed that for me instead of the one I asked her too, I wanna be able to flaunt what little I've got, you know?"

"Not really…" Hinata wrapped her arms around her torso. Her roommate was nothing like her so far. Sakura seemed to want to flirt, be a bit proactive, and live a crazier college life. All Hinata wanted was to be able to quietly and complete her studies, become a rightful heiress to her family's fortune, she'd rather stay hidden behind a layer of clothes. "S-sorry…I'm just not one to…flaunt, you know?"

"I can respect that!" Sakura called, "Anyway, Hinata-chan, how about you get unpacked then maybe we can go see some of my old friends! I dunno what room Naruto's in but I know Sasuke's in 213~"

"Oh…we can do that…" Sasuke…for some reason that name seemed familiar, a name she swore she'd been told to be a horrible thing for Hyuugas…Either way, maybe she'd be able to make some friends fairly early on after all….if she just followed Sakura and stayed quiet that is. "Thank you, Haruno-san."

"Oh don't be like that!" Sakura gave the dark haired girl a grin, "Call me Sakura-chan, since we're going to be friends, ok?" Hinata gave a small nod.

The pale eyed girl hurried, putting up her clothing quickly. She pulled out her teddy bear, stuffing it in a drawer before Sakura could notice it. Peeking over she saw the green-eyed girl was too busy on the phone to have cared. The only way she would of is if Hinata had screamed at the top of her lungs and thrown the thing at her face. "Uh…Sakura-san…we can go meet this Sasuke now if you want."

* * *

"Huh? Oh okay let's go. I wonder if his older brother is with him?" Sakura mused as she walked out the door with Hinata following close by. Walking to the door next to their room Sakura knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"S-Sakura-san? I'm not r-really -" Before Hinata could finish her sentence the door opened to reveal a tall man with black hair and eyes.

"Ah Sakura, here to see Sasuke I bet?" The man said as he leaned against the door frame.

"You're right Itachi-kun! Now let me and Hinata pass!" Sakura said giving him a playful push.

"You know you don't get what you want just by pushing, Sakura."

"Ah please Itachi-kuuuuun," Sakura batted her eyelashes and leaned forward a little to where he had a clear view down her shirt.

"That won't work either."

"Hmm Itachi close your eyes." Sakura said a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Fine." Itachi closed his eyes and waited for what Sakura would do and was caught off guard when he felt her lips on his. Losing his balance he stumbled backwards, his eyes flying open.

"S-Sakura-san!" Hinata exclaimed. A deep red blush covering her cheeks.

"Come on Hinata-chan, he's out of our way now." Sakura said pulling her by the sleeve into the room. "Sasuke! Who's this?" Sakura asked when she noticed a man who again had black hair and eyes, but looked almost dead compared to Itachi who was still dazed in the doorway.

"My roommate Sai. Sai this is Sakura. An old friend of mine."

"Hello Ugly!" Sai exclaimed holding his hand out to Sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Sakura yelled as she threw a right hook at his face, landing a satisfying hit on his nose. She grinned when she saw blood began to run down his face.

Smiling he simply said, "Ugly."

Growling Sakura launched herself at him again but was stopped by HInata and a now un-dazed Itachi holding her back.

"Sakura-san, stop it!" HInata exclaimed.

"That's enough Sakura, let's get you out of here." Itachi said pulling her from the room.

"But I haven't introduced Hinata-chan yet!" Sakura yelled as she was pulled down the hall, leaving Hinata behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me again! So I know we are dragging this introductory part out but it's so FUN! Don't forget about our poll on my profile! Please vote! KK on with the story! **

* * *

Sighing Sakura allowed herself to be pulled into Itachi's room. He always knew how to keep her from kicking the crap out of others. Ever since she had befriended Sasuke she had gotten close to Itachi, and she would admit that she had had a crush on him since she was a freshman in high school. Twisting out of his grasp she plopped down on his bed, or what she hoped was his bed. "So who are you sharing a room with this year?" Sakura asked when she looked up at him.

"His name's Sasori. He's from Suna and likes puppets. As in making them, not playing with them." Itachi said sitting on the bed opposite her. "And you may want to get off his bed."

"Shoot!" Jumping off Sasori's bed she sat next to Itachi and leaned her head against his arm. "Do you think he's right?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Who?"

"That Sai guy. Do you think he was right about me? Am I ugly?" Sakura felt her eyes tear up and let them run free. She was used to being called ugly, or having people say her forehead was big but someone who hadn't even said one word to her before always hurt. She put on a strong face but when she was alone or with one of her friends she let her mask fall.

"He is very wrong, Sakura. You are very beautiful. Yes, your forehead is large but it just gives some lucky guy even more beautiful skin to kiss. And your eyes and hair are striking and very pretty. Sai was wrong. Don't listen to him." Itachi said rubbing her back. He felt her shoulders begin to shake even harder when he had finished speaking. Sighing her pulled her into his lap and let her curl up with him. He hated seeing her like this. He had a feeling he and that Sai person would have a very long…talk…later today.

"I'm sorry, Itachi. I shouldn't have cried. It's a stupid reason to cry, really." Sakura said pulling her face away from his chest.

"You know I don't mind holding you when you cry, Sakura. Now why don't you go to your room and I'll send Naruto to find you later?" Itachi said, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you, Itachi." Sakura smiled and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"I'll see you later, Sakura." Itachi kissed her on the forehead and stood up to walk her to the door. "Don't let him get to you."

Sakura walked away from his room with a smile on her face. Her dearest friends always knew how to make her smile when she was feeling down.

* * *

Hinata froze in place as Sakura was dragged off, was she supposed to…follow after? Maybe she was supposed to just leave, no words spoken, and go back to her room, never to speak to her neighbors again? She really was useless in situations like this.

"Well," Sasuke sighed, turning away from the door and towards Hinata, "Since Sakura wanted to introduce you I guess that's the least we can do while Itachi calms her down. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's friend since childhood, and you?"

"I-Im –" Hinata stopped herself…wait…Uchiha…that was the family that the Hyuugas were supposed to steer clear of, and now she was standing in the room with one and with no one she knew or trusted around, only that Sai guy. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, a-and if you'll excuse me I need to leave." She finally spit out as quickly as she could, turning towards the door, hoping to make a break for it.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm, pulling her back toward him, "Wait a minute…a Hyuuga? I'm pretty sure I've heard your name…heiress to your family are you?"

"P-please let go of me," Hinata pulled on her arm, to no avail, "I-I have places to be…"

"Don't be so fast to leave…I wonder how the Hyuugas would react to you going…missing…" Sasuke mumbled, the frown on his face turning into a smile.

Oh Hinata, what did you just get yourself into? How was she going to get herself out of this…wait…he just threatened himself, forgetting there were more people in the room than only them… "D-did you just threaten to k-kill me in front of someone else…w-who could easily t-tell and the sort?"

"So you remembered I was here at least," Sai piped in, a fake smile on his face, "At least I wasn't forgotten by both of you!"

Sasuke frowned, glaring first at Sai then Hinata, "I suppose I did but I could always make him disappear too…or maybe he'll stay silent, you don't know."

Hinata took a deep breath, so that plan failed…she stuck her other hand in her pocket and hit something, her phone…Neji! She'd have to call him and quick…but she needed to distract him, "I-I really don't want to die," She began, tears in her eye as she pushed what she hoped to be his speed dial. "Please don't –" She pulled the phone out of her pocket, holding it to her face before Sasuke could react, "Neji-niisan! Room 213, help!" She yelled before Sasuke swatted the phone out of her hand.

"Calling for help were you?" Sasuke asked, his frown deepening, "I doubt he'll be here in time –" Before he could finish the door slammed open, revealing Neji, "Who?"

"Hinata-sama," Neji began, running to her and quickly freeing her hand, "I'm terribly sorry I was so late, a neighbor refused to let me leave at first." He quickly pulled her towards the exit, Sasuke still in confusion, "If I had known it was an Uchiha I wouldn't have gotten held up."

"N-Neji-niisan…" Hinata mumbled, "I-it's ok, you were here fast enough…" She turned her head as Neji dragged her to her room, only to catch of glimpse of Sai waving goodbye, the fake smile still on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey-Ho, it's the person with no account again~ Here's the next chapter where we meet Yamato, making it easier to vote if you want to meet both of Sakura's possible love intrests. Also I'm really sorry for any OOCness in my parts, I've had trouble staying caught up with Naruto so I may not have all the right knowledge. I hope it's ok but anyway, let's get onto the story._

* * *

Hinata awoke with a groan, last night had been too hectic for the shy girl's tastes. First she let her roommate drag her to meet a boy whose name had scared her, then the said roommate was dragged away, not to mention her near death experience and Neji chewing her out. To top it all off Sakura had been giggling in her sleep all night, keeping her awake and when she fell asleep it was usually riddled with nightmares or that weird boy, Sai's fake smile.

"Good morning Hinata-chan~" Sakura called from her small vanity, "Let's do our best at school today! What's your first class?"

Hinata looked at the clock, no time for a shower, she stood and sighed, "I have history with Kakashi Hatake, a-at least that' what my schedule said." She mumbled, pulling out a large sweater a jeans, those would do good for hiding her figure at least.

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed, "I have that class too!" the pink haired girl turned with a smile that fell as soon as she saw what her roommate was wearing, "Hinata-chan, you look like a mess. Have you brushed your hair yet?"

"N-no time if I want to get breakfast and make it to class on time," Hinata mumbled, pulling out a hair scrunchie and pulling her hair up into a ponytail, "This'll have to do," She sighed, turning to the door as she grabbed her book bag, "I-I'll see you in class, ok Sakura-san?"

Hinata walked into class with a sigh, Sakura had beat her somehow and was talking to an energetic blond boy.

"Oh hey, Hinata-chan!" Sakura called, causing the shy girl to startle, "Come over here and meet Naruto!"

Having no excuse for not going towards her Hinata walked over, her eyes glued to her feet, "H-hello," she mumbled out, glancing at the boy, "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata…n-nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands behind his head, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, let's work hard this semester, yeah?"

"A-Ah yeah…sure." Hinata gave a small smile, "I-if you'll excuse me…I like to be closer to the front of the room…" She walked quickly down the steps, taking a seat next to a brown haired girl. "E-excuse me," she mumbled as she plopped down, hoping to be ignored.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, turning to face her, "Hi there! I'm Tenten! You are?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata…nice to meet you Tenten-san." She mumbled, looking to the side, maybe this would turn out better than the entire Sasuke and Sai incident.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-chan!" She called, "I Hope we get to be friends this year!" Before Hinata could reply the door opened and the man who could only be the teacher walked in, "Looks like it's about to begin," Tenten mumbled, "Keep your voice down and head up."

* * *

Sakura continued talking to Naruto until she head the door open and saw a man with silver hair and a mask walk into the room, followed shortly after by a man with brown hair and black eyes. Sakura's eyes immediately glued themselves to the brown haired man.

"Hello class, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'll answer to either name. And this is my assistant Yamato. Welcome to history. Today will pretty much be just going over class rules and finding out information about each other. Now Yamato will hand out a survey that you will fill out so I can get to know you all better and then we will present ours on the screen up in front," Kakashi rambled on as he handed Yamato a stack of paper.

Sakura watched as Yamato made his way up and down the rows of desks handing everyone the students. She stopped breathing when he got close enough for her to see the muscles work under his shirt.

"Here you go miss," he said with a smile placing the paper in front of her.

"Th-thank you." Sakura could feel her cheeks burning when she looked up at his face. Looking down quickly she started to fill out the questionnaire.

_How old are you? _18

_What is your hair and eye color? _Pink and green

Sakura continued on until she was finished then looked up to watch Yamato as he wondered around the room. She felt herself blush again when he caught her staring at him. She could have sworn he gave her a wink.

"Excuse me miss?" He asked when he approached her desk.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind staying after for a minute so I can ask you something?" Yamato asked, keeping is voice low so no one would hear them

"O-of course sir." Sakura said, she was feeling light headed. What did he want to talk about?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey we have another chapter up YAY! We have decided to keep the pole open till we get 5 reviews total so that means review and vote please! Enough rambling, have fun and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sakura couldn't pay attention to what anyone was saying. She knew they were sharing their survey sheets with the whole class but she could care less. Naruto nudged her when it was her turn to share and she stood up, reading her paper like a robot. She couldn't imagine what that handsome man could want with someone like her. Knowing her luck he would just ask her to keep an eye on Naruto 'cause it was easy to tell he would easily get in trouble with Kakashi.

When Kakashi ended the class Sakura took her time packing up her notebook and pen, hoping Naruto wouldn't bother her about taking so long.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, let's go. We don't want to be late." Naruto yelled from a couple rows down.

"You go on ahead Naruto. I'll be there in a minute. I've got to double check where my next class is." Sakura said, waving her schedule in the air. Naruto just waved and walked off.

After everyone filed out of the lecture hall Sakura walked up to the front where Yamato was talking to Kakashi. "Um Yamato? You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Sakura. Come on over here." Yamato said, leading her to a little door. "This is Kakashi's office, luckily he lets me use it too."

"Okay, so what did you want to say?" Sakura asked, her heart slamming in her chest as he shut the door.

"Well I noticed you watching me after I came into the room. And I have to ask that you not stare at me like I'm a piece of meat."

Sakura's face flushed and she looked down to the ground. Her bangs coving her eyes. "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized I was. I won't do it again."

"Sakura, you can still look just don't be so…obvious…in you intent to jump me. It wouldn't be good if Kakashi noticed and kicked you out of the class."

Startled Sakura looked up and her eyes widened. Did he just say what she thought he did? "You mean I can stare at you as long as I don't look like I'm going to jump on you?"

"Yes, now you should get going before you are late for your next class. I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura." Yamato smiled as he opened the office door and ushered her out. Sakura discovered just what it felt like to have a crush on an authority figure.

Hinata sat quietly, filling out her survey without looking up. The questions at the start had been easy, things like name and the colors of her hair and eyes. Too bad the further they went the harder they were to answer.

_What do you like to do in your free time? _Nothing really, just read and study.

_What's your biggest goal in life? _To become a strong leader for the Hyuuga family, of course, what else?

She finished answering the questions, her hands shaking as she put down the pencil. Oh please let Kakashi just gather the papers and read them alone, not make them read it, oh please.

"Hey," Tenten whispered to the other girl, "Are you okay, you seem a bit freaked out right now."

"Ah," Hinata replied, her voice barely audible, "I-I'm fine don't worry. I'm just afraid I'll have to speak i-in front of the class…"

"Oooooh," Tenten began with a small laugh, "If that's the problem don't worry, I'll help you out, ok?" Before Hinata could reply once again, Kakashi began talking, choosing kids at random to come up to read their surveys, exactly what Hinata feared.

Person after person went up, quickly delivering theirs without a flaw. They all seemed so…bold, especially Naruto, laughing and talking loudly. Making most of the other students to at the least crack a smile.

"Now then," Kakashi clapped his hands together, "How about…" he pointed at Hinata, "You go next, come on up!"

"W-well I don't think I should," Hinata began, "I-I stutter too much and I-I'm so quiet no one would b-be able to hear me…" she trailed off looking at her desk.

"Now, now, we're not here to judge." Kakashi replied with a sigh, "Just come on up and read it out loud, no reason to be shy!" Oh was he wrong, there was plenty of reasons, she'd look like an idiot, she'd probably faint, and she'd become the weird kid at the college… "Well…? Are you going to come up or are you going to have to be dragged up here, hmm?" The silver haired man gave an eye smile, damn that stupid mask.

"I-I…" Hinata stood up, "I really don't think this is a good idea b-but…" She tried to walk forward only to feel a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw Tenten up from her desk.

"Kakashi-sensei," The brown haired girl began, "Hinata-san is really shy, right? Don't you think it would be okay if I read hers for her and then just did mine? Kill two birds with one stone and all that jazz!"

"Well…" Kakashi began, rubbing his chin, "If it's alright with Hyuuga-san I guess I have no reason to complain about it!" He glanced at the blue haired girl, "So, Hyuuga-san, what do you say?"

Hinata tugged on her hair, looking at her feet, "I-I would prefer that, yes…i-if it's not too difficult on Tenten-san that is…"

"Alright then," Kakashi stepped back, gesturing to where he had stood, "Go ahead and introduce yourself and Hyuuga-san then, Tenten-san."

The rest of the class went by fairly quickly and Hinata left the room as fast as she could. It was only after she rounded the corner did she pull out her schedule. Gym class with a 'Might Gai' was what was up, she froze. Wasn't that guy supposed to be horrifying and pushed kids to their very limit, causing quite a few to quit school? Oh she really wasn't ready for this college life at all, maybe she should've just stayed in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Soooo, it's me without an account again. Once again sorry for any OOCness in Hinata's part, since I'm better at writing Dangan Ronpa characters haha. Either way know that for the first day of college each of the periods if you will will have two chapters! Hopefully it doesn't bore any of you guys haha! Any here we go to the story, remember to vot for endgame couples, etc._

* * *

Hinata tugged at her shorts, uncomfortable in her workout clothing. It was just so…revealing, not something she'd want to wear in front of anyone she didn't know well let alone an entire class of people. Walking out to the field she was told to head to she looked around, hoping to see at least one person she knew…wait…was that…Neji?

"N-Neji-niisan!"She called, jogging toward the boy, only for a black haired boy with…overly bushy eyebrows to knock her into a blonde girl. "A-ah sorry," she turned to face the girl, who turned with a scowl.

"Just watch where you're going next time," she replied, turning back to whoever she was speaking to as if nothing had happened.

"Ah yeah…s-sorry again…" Hinata turned around, not expecting a reply, maybe now she could make it to Neji-

"Good riddance, someone so quiet really shouldn't bother others," the blonde girl laughed, likely talking to someone other than Hinata, thought the pale eyes girl heard her still.

"She's right…" she mumbled to herself, staring at her feet as she walked towards Neji, only to hit into someone else, making her fall hard on the ground, "I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her head as a hand reached out to her.

"It's alright…say weren't you the one with Ugly yesterday?" Hinata looked up, it was Sai…just her luck.

"Uh…y-yes that was me…" she mumbled, tentatively taking the boy's hand, "B-but uh, could you not call her "Ugly" maybe? I-it seems to irk her…" When her question was met by a simple heave up and a blank face, she pulled her hand away and took a step back, "O-or not…I…uh if you'll excuse me I-I need to go speak with my cousin." She didn't wait for the boy to reply before dashing off across the field to where Neji stood. "Neji-niisan! It looks like we have the same class!"

"Of course, your father wouldn't want you alone in a class like this with your heart in such bad condition." Neji replied, a frown on his face, "This is why I told you we should compare schedules beforehand instead of waiting."

"Ah, y-yeah, I should have listened to you, I'm sorry Neji-niisan…" Hinata bit her lip, maybe this wouldn't go as well as she hoped. "There's always next semester though -"

"Hello there kids!" A man who looked almost like an older version of the boy that hit into her earlier called, running up to them, "I am Might Gai, your teacher, let's have a semester filled with exercise and youth!"

Watching her teacher running around yelling about youth, Neji giving her the cold shoulder (or the coldest shoulder he could), and being stuck with the blonde girl who seemed to hate her and the creepy guy Sai…she knew this class could only end in disaster.

* * *

Sakura rushed into her second class with seconds to spare. Seeing only one open seat she hurried and sat down, sandwiched between two redheads. Pulling out her notebook she started doodling and wished she knew someone so she wouldn't be so bored. Looking up she decided to go ahead and try to at least get one of the two boys by her to talk. Turning to her left she smiled.

"Hi I'm Sakura. What's your name?" She asked, keeping her smile in place.

"Sasori," the guy replied glancing over at her. "Wait," he lifted his hand and touched her hair. "You're the one who sat on my bed."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I thought it was Itachi's. He had dragged me to your room to keep me from hurting someone and I just plopped down on a bed. I didn't mean to sit on yours."

"I don't mind, though I have to say, it was difficult to sleep." He still hadn't removed his hand from her hair and she was starting to freak out just a little inside.

"W-why was that?" Her cheeks were starting to turn red and she could feel her heart beating quickly.

"The smell of your shampoo was intoxicating and just the wonder of what kind of creature would have pink hair kept me awake." Sasori said, his eyes studying her intently.

"Just ignore him, Pinkie. He's only looking at you like that so he can make a puppet. As soon as he sees someone pretty he just have to make a puppet version of them." A guy with brown hair piped in from behind her.

"Is it so difficult to believe I just find her beautiful and the thought of making a puppet has not once entered my mind, Kankuro?" Sasori asked, still staring at Sakura.

"P-please I'm not pretty." Sakura said, remembering Sai's words.

"You are very beautiful." The other redhead next to her said, glancing over.

"Th-thank you…uh."

"Gaara." He turned to face her better and she noticed he had black eye liner around his eyes and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

"It's nice to meet you Gaara." Sakura smiled again. Maybe Sai was just stupid or he was gay?

"Hello class, my name is Chiyo." An elderly woman came into the room and stood in front of the class. "Welcome to chemistry. Now this won't be like a normal class. We will focus mainly on making and breaking down poisons. Sasori you should do well this semester."

"Thanks Chiyo-baasama." Sasori said, sketching on his notebook instead of looking at her.

"Now let's get started with just introducing ourselves. You with the pink hair, why don't you start?"


	7. Chapter 7

**He ya'll we are on a roll. Remember to vote for ending couples! On with the story **

* * *

Sakura found out she liked her class and her classmates. Gaara, Sasori and Kankuro were all very nice to her and Chiyo was also a sweet old lady. She enjoyed working with poisons the first day in class. When she'd struggle with a component of the poison they were working on either Sasori or Kankuro would help her.

"Sasori-kun, what exactly does this do?" Sakura asked looking at the poison she made.

"This one attacks the nervous system, it's a very slow, painful death. Just don't let security find out you have it." Sasori said glancing at the bottle of poison in her hand. "In order to work the person you want dead either needs to drink it or it has to be injected into their blood."

"Thanks Sasori-kun. You know, Itachi-kun made you out to be an asshole but you're actually really helpful and sweet." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah, just don't let that leave this room you understand? I don't need girls falling all over me." Sasori said ruffling her hair.

"Why? Are you interested in boys?" Sakura asked, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"What?! No, I just don't want girls following me like that do Sasuke and Itachi." Sasori said shaking his head at her.

"Okay, if you say so. And girls don't follow Itachi around. They flock to him. And frankly it annoys me, I can never just talk to him half the time." Sakura pouted. And now that she thought about it she hadn't compared schedules with him to see if they had any elective together. Oh well, she'd find out later today she guess.

"You are welcome to come to our room whenever you wish to speak with him. If I'm sitting outside the door then he is doing something we do not want to walk into." Sasori caught her pout and said the first thing that came to mind. 'Maybe this is a good thing, I'll be able to study her more to make a better, more life-like puppet.'

"Really!" her eyes lit up at his words. "Oh thank you!" She set her poison back on the table and hugged him. She was surprised she made a friend so quickly in this class. Unfortunately it was almost time for that class to end. Oh well she'd see him either later that day or tomorrow during class. She couldn't wait.

When Chiyo ended class she skipped out the door to run into a solid wall, or it could have been a wall if it hadn't kept her from falling backwards.

"Hey, no need to run me down, Sakura. What class d you have next?" Itachi asked her as he helped right her once again.

"Itachi-kun! I have drama with Uchia Obito aka Tobi. What about you?" Sakura asked, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug.

"The same as you. Now why don't I walk with you to class? And I'll worn you Obito is a little crazy. The only time he acts normal is when his friends drop by the class room."

"Okay Itachi. Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed tugging on his hand. She couldn't wait for class to begin.

"Now then kids!" Gai yelled, pulling Hinata out of her thoughts, "To begin today we're going to be doing a bonding exercise! We want to enjoy each other's company and youth this semester after all!" He looked around, "I usually have a little game planned but…due to a misunderstanding Kakashi took the equipment so we'll do a simple trust test if you will!"

"Don't tell me it's that stupid fall into someone's arms to show you can trust them," The blonde haired girl groaned, "That is the most idiotic thing ever."

"Now, now, er – what's your name so I can properly scold you?"Gai replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yamanaka Ino," The blonde responded with a frown, "But it's still really stupid!"

"Now don't talk like that! This exercise will get us comfortable with each other and give us room to grow!" Gai exclaimed, "It's a wonderful thing that lets us meet new people and make new friends! It could be the next big step in your life, it –"

"It's just a trust exercise." Neji cut in, "Can we just get this over with already?"

"No youth in this class, huh?" Gai mumbled, only Hinata and the few other students near him able to hear, "Fine, fine, go ahead and pick a partner to get started, we'll rotate when everyone is done!" He exclaimed, raising his voice to where all could hear.

"Come on, Hinata-sama," Neji whispered, pulling his cousin to him, "I'll be your first partner since I know how…horribly awkward you are."

"Y-yeah…thank you Neji-niisan…" Hinata mumbled, "D-do you want me to catch you first or…?"

"I'll catch you first of course, Hinata-sama." Neji replied holding out is arms, "Now let's hurry and get it over with."

Hinata listened to her cousin and continued to nervously do the exercise at every rotation. Most of them were fairly boring normal but, of course, there were a few exceptions. Rock Lee, the boy with the bushy eyebrows that had knocked her into Ino had been overly excitable and had almost forgotten to catch her, leaving her head inches from the ground. Speaking of Ino, it seemed the blonde purposely dropped the darker haired one on the ground, playing it off as an accident. Even if it wasn't though, Hinata wasn't going to mention it. Also, just her luck, she had to finish off the exercise with Sai.

"I-I guess is the last time at least," She told herself quietly, walking towards the strange boy, "N-nothing bad will happen…" Looking up at him she took a deep breath, "W-well let's get this over quickly…I-I have another class I need to get to a-and all…"

"Okay then, go ahead and fall, I'll catch you," Sai replied that same creepy fake smile on his face. Wanting to get it over with, Hinata said nothing, simply turned and allowed herself to fall backwards, hoping he'd actually catch her and wasn't just lying. She felt herself caught, suspended partly in the air, "I told you I'd catch you." Sai said, putting Hinata back in a standing position.

Hinata left the class with a sigh that had been….stressful to say the least. Looking at her schedule she let out a breath of relief. Math with Iruka, he'd always been said to be a fairly normal teacher…hopefully nothing else would make it abnormal.


End file.
